1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of Related Art
An organic light emitting display device, a next generation display that features self-light emission, has excellent viewing angle, contrast, response speed and power consumption, and is thinner, lighter and simpler than a liquid crystal display device (LCD), Such an organic light emitting display device has been spotlighted as a display for a portable terminal, a telephone, a computer, a game machine, etc., due to these features.
An organic light emitting display device includes organic light emitting devices constituting pixels located at crossings of scan lines and data lines in a matrix. The organic light emitting device includes an anode electrode, a cathode electrode and an organic thin film layer formed between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and includes a hole transport layer, an organic light emitting layer, and an electron transport layer, when a predetermined voltage is applied to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, holes injected through the anode electrode and electrons injected through the cathode electrode are re-combined in the light emitting layer, thereby emitting light due to an energy difference generated during the process.
The conventional organic light emitting device includes organic material and metal electrodes such that luminescent properties deteriorate and electrodes are oxidized or stripped if exposed to oxygen or moisture in the air. Therefore, in order to prevent this, a sealing technique using a sealing substrate to seal the organic light emitting device is used.
However, with such a sealing technique, the sealing substrate is arranged to be parallel to the substrate on which the organic light emitting device is formed so that as the display device increases in size, the display device further droops due to its weight such that the sealing substrate contacts the organic light emitting device or an image distortion occurs.